Once Upon a Fallen Angel
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a fallen angel by the name of Amaimon. Legend says that he caused so much destruction, God rejected him and sent him down to Hell." How did Amaimon even become a demon king? Was he created by Satan to serve him and never betray him, or was he God's reject, the fallen angel? I know the summary sucks, but please give it a shot anyways! AU R&R?


"Hey... Daddy... I found this book. Can you read it to me?" A little boy with shining blue eyes pleaded. His father laughed.

"Of course Yukio.. What is it called?" The father, Fujimoto, asked.

"It's called Once Upon a Fallen Angel." Yukio said. He climbed up onto his fathers lap and handed the book to him.

"Once Upon a Fallen Angel huh.. I remember this book from when I was your age." Fujimoto said. He opened up the book to the first page and began reading.

* * *

It was a nice day in Heaven. Some angels were lounging around, others going to greet and lead the recently deceased to Heaven. All except one.

Amaimon, who happens to be one of the newer angels. There in Heaven, there was certain ranks. Either you were a senior angel, a guardian angel, a regular angel, or a newer angel. Since Amaimon was considered a newer angel, he only wears white robes. He was sitting on a rock far away from the other angels though. He had no friends cause everyone didn't like who he was. You see, Amaimon had a creative personality. He had all sorts of crazy ideas. Some of them helped Heaven, others did not.

One idea that didn't really help Heaven was when he suggested building some sort of wall so they could see down into Earth. Oh.. This is the one that no angel will EVER forget. God had thought to give it a shot so the grieving angels could see the loved ones they left behind. Amaimon was congratulated on this new idea of his that would solve every angels problems.

However, it didn't.

Somehow during the whole process, it opened up a gate to Hell. The cocky and tricky demons from down below saw the wall and decided to pay Heaven a little visit. Once the angels let their guard down, millions of little demons swarmed Heaven's grounds! God ordered all of the angels to attack. It took a little while, but eventually all the demons were defeated and sent back down to where they belong.

God was angry with Amaimon for letting all of the demons intrude. Amaimon tried to convince God that he didn't do it purposely, that it was an accident, but God didn't believe it. He sent Amaimon to his house and placed him under house arrest for 3 weeks.

When the three weeks was over, Amaimon didn't get very pleasant looks. Everyone would glare at the poor thing and made him leave whenever he got close to everyone.

_What would happen to me if I told God I hated him? Can you hate God and still be in Heaven? _

"Amaimon!" Amaimon snapped out of his thoughts and turned to where the voice was coming from. He felt his heart sink when he saw God and a few of his guardian angels following him.

"Y-Yes sir?" Amaimon asked shakily.

God had a cold, emotionless look on his face. "I'm terribly sorry Amaimon but.. We have to make you leave. You may have had some good ideas with the style of the town Heaven has, but we cannot afford another one of your 'accidents'." God explained.

Amaimon felt nothing but terror. "B-But... Where will I go if I'm not in Heaven?" Amaimon asked.

"You'll have to go to Hell." Those words repeated over and over in Amaimon's head.

_You'll have to go to Hell_

_You'll have to go to Hell..._

_I'm going to Hell?! _

Amaimon looked to the guardian angels then back to God in defeat. He let his sadness turn into anger as the angels grabbed his arms and led him to a sacred spot where only God can let angels go.

Some of the angels that they passed had looks of relief and happiness on their faces. "Yes! The demon can go back to where he belongs!"

"Finally the worst is over."

"Thank the lord, he finally decided to get rid of that beast."

As Amaimon heard all of this, he started to glare at the ground. _I only screwed up once! ONCE! WHY ARE YOU ALL ACTING LIKE I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSE TROUBLE?! _

They finally arrived at the Life Puddle. The Life Puddle is a little puddle where God can let the angels drop out of Heaven. Only on his command can the Life Puddle turn into a portal down to the Earth. With all of the anger, sadness, and betrayal Amaimon was feeling, his pure white wings started to turn gray.

The guardian angels started to sing a creepy rhyme as they pushed Amaimon into the puddle.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite!" They repeated.

Amaimon felt his leg step into the puddle and he felt nothing underneath. He screamed as he fell out of Heaven. The further and further he was away from Heaven, the darker his wings became until they turned a night black.

As he was falling, the Earth oblivious to him, he started to panic. He was almost at the ground.

_Can I die a second time?! This sure feels like it! _He thought in fear. Amaimon closed his eyes and waited for impact.

He felt no pain though.

Amaimon slowly opened his eyes and then widened his eyes in shock. He... He was in Hell! The forbidden place that only the evil go! He's not evil, why did God send him down here?!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA look what he have here!" A creepy, evil voiced laughed. Amaimon looked around and saw all of the demons looking at him curiously. There were seven humans also approaching him.

"Samael, Lucifer, Astaroth, Egyn, Azazel, Beelzebub, Iblis, come over here and look at this!" The voice said again. No matter where Amaimon looked, he couldn't see where the voice was coming from! It was starting to annoy him...

"Ah.. Look, his wings are black. He must be a God reject." The human with purple hair commented with a smirk. Amaimon glanced to him and stared at him.

"Yes... A fallen angel." The one with a mask also said.

Amaimon looked down to the ground. "God said he couldn't afford one of my accidents again.. So he sent me down here." Amaimon said harshly.

That evil laughter echoed around Hell. "PERFECT, PERFECT WE'VE BEEN NEEDING ANOTHER DEMON KING! We only have seven, there's supposed to be 8."

Amaimon was shocked. "What?! I just got here and you're going to appoint me a demon king?!" Amaimon shouted.

"Yeah that does seem kind of stupid huh... Well! We'll raid Heaven and what you do shall reflect if you're worthy of becoming a demon king." Amaimon saw a blood red light in front of him and a man appeared! He had pure white hair, but piercing yellow eyes that seemingly stare into your soul. He only wore a black trench coat, so the rest of his body was covered.

"Welcome to Hell. I am the demon ruler, Satan." The man said with a large smirk. His smirk faltered a bit when he saw Amaimon's all white clothing. "However... Before we go anywhere, lets change that hideous clothing."

With that said, Satan snapped and Amaimon's clothing was different. He wore a brownish red jacket that was ripped at the end with cross bones as the buttons. He also has a black and pink short sleeved t-shirt underneath and green arm warmers. Lastly, Amaimon now has spotted shorts and black boots with bones on them.

He looked so much cooler down in Hell...

Satan looked at Amaimon proudly. "Awesome! Now, ready to get revenge on God, the one who easily got rid of you?" Satan asked. Amaimon felt his eyes narrow and nodded.

Maybe living down in Hell won't be so bad after all.

He never did like God.

* * *

Well! New story idea! :D This will only be a two-shot though... *sighs*

Reviews are appreciated!

~Jay


End file.
